


Jack's Wild Ride

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-09
Updated: 2001-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Jack's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Jack's Wild Ride by KarenK

_Jack's Wild Ride_

By KarenK 

A _Stargate SG-1_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill strolled along the path but his outward appearance was deceiving. Being on an alien world made one attentive, if just to keep something from dining on one's body, let alone soul. Something along the lines of that big hairy thing that had come into view and was about to dine on a little boy. 

Without thinking, Jack ran and scooped the boy up into his arms as his momentum carried them out of the beast's path. Apparently, the creature wasn't happy because it turned towards Jack and the boy and was making a run for them. Jack struggled with his gun, which was under the boy and knew he wouldn't get it out in time. He turned and covered the boy's body with his awaiting the impact. 

A sizzling sound and a screech met his ears and he slowly turned his head to find the creature lying dead near them with a big burning hole in it's side. 

"Colonel?!" called Major Samantha Carter, as the blonde broke through the trees followed by Doctor Daniel Jackson, a man in his thirties with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. Behind him was a rather large black man with a gold insignia on his forehead. Teal'c who was the first prime of Aphophis until he decided to switch sides to SG-1. 

They stopped as Jack heard what could only be weapons being cocked behind him, a guttural voice barked something that sounded particularly like a disciplining. He turned to see himself staring up into the eyes of one of the biggest men he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Good morrow, friend." He offered his hand and helped Jack stand as one of the other men picked up the boy to check him for any injuries. He walked away quietly, talking to the boy, and from the tone he was the boy's father, admonishing him for wandering off. 

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my team...." 

"Anyone who would save one of ours without thought to his own injury is one of us, good friend Jack," the man rumbled. 

"Come, bring your friends and your woman and we will seek food to celebrate." He wrapped a jovial arm around Jack and nearly crushed O'Neill 

"I'm not his woman," Carter answered stiffly. 

"Do you always allow your women to talk in such a way to their betters?" the man asked. 

Carter bristled but remained quiet. "She is my woman and I let her talk because it can be....invigorating," Daniel answered quickly. 

The man cocked his head at Daniel. "I suppose, but I prefer my woman knowing her place." 

They walked a short distance to a small village and were led into what appeared to be the village hall. "Good morrow, Aldrich. Who do you bring to our fire this evening?" asked an elderly man who seemed in excellent shape despite his apparent age. 

"I bring Jack O'Neill and friends. O'Neill has saved the son of Galb and deserves to be rewarded," the man boomed. 

"Actually, I just...." began O'Neill. 

"You wouldn't insult us but not accepting reward O'Neill. I'm sure your people have better manners than that," Aldrich said. 

"What can we give one who so readily endangers himself for one of ours?" asked the elderly man. 

"Food, drink, and a warm bed for the night," answered Aldrich. 

"And a warm body to share it," snickered a young man as he gave Carter the once over. Daniel drew her closer to him and gave a look that he hoped told the man that Carter was off limits. "I am Damut, the chieftain of this tribe, and I welcome you Jack O'Neill, and those with you." He clapped his hands and a couple of women appeared. "These women will see that you are settled and cared for. When you are refreshed, you will return and we will talk." He turned his back and walked back over to the fire to signify that the talk was finished for now. 

After the women saw that they were settled and were told that they didn't need anything the women left and the team gathered in O'Neill's room. "Not bad Jack," Daniel said as he bounced on the bed. 

"Slice of chauvinist heaven," said Sam. 

"Hey, we are good servants on worlds ruled by women and on worlds like this you just have to suffer and bear it," teased O'Neill. 

"Yeah, but so far the only worlds we found are like this," groused Sam. A knock on the door caught their attention. 

"Enter," Jack called. 

"Gracious O'Neill, I bring you a gift from Damut," said a young woman and she motioned to others standing outside. Two rather large females brought in a young woman who appeared to be about five-foot-five with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. What struck O'Neill was the defiant look in her eyes. 

"I don't need...." Jack began. 

"She displeases you? We will have her removed and killed. Please tell me what your desire is," the girl answered. 

"No, she doesn't displease me!" Jack said, a little panicked. 

"Then I leave you to your friends and entertainment, my lord O'Neill." She bowed and left with the two other women. Jack had no idea what he was going to do with the girl. 

"You should have let them kill me then I would be free of this," she answered without emotion. 

"What is your name?" 

"Whatever pleases you, oh lord and master," she responded sarcastically. 

"How about Fred?" he joked, amusement crossed her eyes briefly. 

"Fred, it is my lord." 

O'Neill wasn't sure but her tone seemed to soften. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" he quipped. 

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure if it's even real anymore. I haven't seen my home in so long...." she trailed off. 

"Here have a seat," Daniel offered, aware that the rope binding her hands, not to mention her pride, wouldn't allow her to sit despite being exhausted. She flicked her eyes to Jack before sitting on the chair Daniel offered. "Where is home?" 

"I was born in New York State, it's...." 

"On Earth!" said a surprised Carter. 

"You're from Earth?!" she asked as a look of hope flew across her eyes. 

"Yes we are! I'm Major Samantha Carter of the SGC and we're stationed in Wyoming." 

"Cheyenne Mountain?" she asked as her eyes took on the hopeful look once more. 

"Yes, are you from the SGC?" asked Daniel. 

"Nope but I know Cheyenne Mountain." 

"Okay, Fred, how about telling us what's going on and how you got here?" asked O'Neill. 

* * *

"Ever since I was a child weird things have happened to me. I dreamt of a fire two years before it happened, and so on. So being abducted and dumped here doesn't seem all that out of the ordinary." She laughed. 

"When I was seven, I was staying at my grandmother's house and I always slept in the same room in the same bed. The only way in or out of the bedroom was the door and a small window at the head of the bed that looked out onto the hallway. I had enough light through the window to read or whatever since my Gran made us go to bed when she did, which was eleven p.m. on the dot. 

"I remember curling up on my side facing the wall and going to sleep but what I believe happened next, I've never been able to explain. I remember finding myself awake but not knowing how since I didn't remember opening my eyes. I tried to move and found I couldn't, so I began to panic. I was unable to speak except for grunts. Even though I could only feel shadows, I had a distinct feeling that I wasn't alone. 

"I sensed....I guess that's the best word for it, that there were three at the foot of the bed and that they were male. Then I realized someone was next to me and I felt the person was definitely a female. I began to really become hysterical and I remember a hand gently stroking my hair and crooning to me that it was all right. That I was fine and in no danger, serenity, calm was crooned to me but I realized I wasn't hearing it with my ears but with my mind. 

"The next thing I remember was waking up as I normally did. I rubbed my eyes and got up to go to the bathroom. I got there before I realized that I didn't have to go anymore. The clock read eight a.m. and I remember the previous night but I couldn't understand or explain it. I've never forgotten it and I've never gotten a clear look at whoever they were, but I knew my life had changed. Especially since that night I've noticed my talent seemed to be...." She stopped unsure on how to continue. 

"You mean seeing a fire two years before it happened?" questioned Daniel. 

"Yes, I dreamt of a young man dying in a fire, in a house I'd never been in and a man I'd never met. When I rented the apartment two years later I got a deja vu feeling, but I couldn't place it until after the fire. I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and suddenly I connected the memory with the dream. 

"I found a passion in the paranormal, supernatural, and extraterrestrial. I always enjoyed puzzles and what puzzle is more interesting then a puzzle you could never solve? Believe me, I never expected to solve it in my lifetime." 

O'Neill noticed how she seemed to curl in on herself. For a competent, intelligent and very brave young woman she was just that, a young woman, and frightened by what was happening to her. 

"I'm thirty-three years old and I expected to be in New York teaching students about the strange and unusual while hunting down reports of ghosts, UFOs, and so forth." Jack walked over and untied her hands and threw away the rope with a look of disgust before he began to rub her hands and wrist to start the blood re-circulating. "You'd better get ready for Damut and his bunch, or there will be hell to pay," she warned them. 

"Fred, what's your real name?" O'Neill asked quietly. 

She looked up into his eyes and he was stunned by the emotions he saw there. "Karen, Doctor Karen Daniels." 

"Jack, why don't we head back to our rooms and see about getting ready," said Daniel. 

"Oh, I'm going to just love this," said Carter rolling her eyes. 

"I'll help ya get through it," Daniel teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. 

"It's okay Teal'c, I'll be fine alone with the good doctor." Jack grinned at her. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." He offered his hand. She looked at it and then at him. 

"Irish. My friends call me Irish, Colonel," she responded. 

"My friends call me Jack when they aren't calling me other name's like 'pain in the ass', et cetera," he quipped. 

"Wow, I thought I was the only one my friends called a pain in the ass. We must be soul mates," she teased. They laughed. 

"Well then, it's a good thing your my woman isn't it?" 

She swatted him. "Better you than gruesome," she joked, and at O'Neill's look she sat straighter. "There's a warrior here that has an unhealthy interest in me. He's not exactly the type I want to be enslaved too. He has a rep as enjoying the defiant ones like me. He is really too much into the dominant-submissive master-slave fantasy. I've heard of girls who were brutalized by him and others, who after spending the night with him, disappearing and rumors ran rampant about why. 

"When I first came here, Bach took me as his and he was gentle and generous. I was never used; we just talked and exchange ideas. I told him about Earth and he helped me. Broud kept trying to get Bach to sell or trade me to him, but Bach knew and wouldn't allow me to be anywhere near Broud. Bach died recently in a very suspicious accident and Broud has been petitioning the council and Damut for possession of me ever since." 

"Well, I'll just have to keep you away from him as well," Jack said in a firm no nonsense tone. She stood and walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. 

"Readying you, Master, for the dinner with Damut. Don't worry Jack, I've seen what you've got before and so unless you're especially large there won't be any surprises," she teased. 

"I'll have you know that I'm a very surprising fella," he teased back. 

"Well then let's have a look, big fella." Her hands went straight for his belt and started to undo it. 

"Hey!" he squeaked in shock. 

"I'll get your bath ready, my brave master." She strolled towards a door and Jack noticed she seemed to sway just a little more than he remembered. 

* * *

As they entered the main hall, Jack noticed Karen was attempting to act dignified, but was nervous. He placed a soothing hand on her arm and smiled gently at her to reassure her that all would be okay. They spent the night in what he could best call a boy's night out. Loud and rude with alcohol. Although, other than tasting the alcoholic drinks, the team abstained. Carter gave him some pointed looks throughout the night, but otherwise didn't comment. Karen was putting up a good front, though he could see in her eyes that she was terrified. In fact, more than terrified, and it was then Jack realized why. 

A large man had entered the hall, he stood at least six-foot-five and his muscles had muscles. He strode over to Karen and very roughly yanked her up. "Why are you here?" he snarled. 

"I serve...." she began and he struck her hard, knocking her to the ground. As he raised his hand, Jack stepped in between them and grabbed his arm. 

"Why do you hit my servant?" he asked in a quiet but deadly tone. Jack could see that the guy wasn't pleased by this information. 

"Damut?!" he practically bellowed. 

"It's true Broud, O'Neill has been given her as a reward for saving Galb's son's life," Aldrich replied. 

"Should have let the brat die," Jack heard him mumble. So this was Broud, the man who enjoyed torturing women. Jack knew he didn't like him the minute he walked in, and now that he knew who he was, he knew he definitely didn't like him. 

"I challenge the off-worlder for the woman," Broud said loudly. Murmurs swept through those in the room. 

"Broud, you would insult our guest?!" chided Damut angrily. 

"All women are open for challenges," said Broud as he assessed O'Neill with a smug look that basically said "I can squash this puny mortal". If anything, it just pissed Jack off more. 

"If O'Neill is willing to trade or sell he may, but no challenge will be recognized," said Damut. Broud snarled at Karen and gave Jack a superior look before huffily striding from the hall. 

"He's not finished," said Karen and Jack turned to see her mouth was bleeding. He bent to help her up and offered her his handkerchief for her mouth, which was already beginning to swell. 

"I kinda figured that," Jack quipped, but she could tell something was bothering him. 

"I think we should return to the party. We wouldn't want to insult the host." 

O'Neill took her arm and led her over to where he sat, allowing her to sit before he sat down next to her. 

"Um, Damut about what I was talking about earlier?" asked Daniel in an attempt to ease the tension. 

"My apologies, Daniel Jackson, but Broud has always been....well....perhaps, I can see about some of the scholars exchanging culture information with you." 

"Yes, that would be most helpful." Daniel released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The rest of the evening passed without incident, but when they left for their quarters Jack noticed Broud and a few of the other men gathered outside a building. The men he was with appeared intoxicated, but Broud appeared, if anything, too sober as he raised his glass in a salute to Jack. O'Neill knew it to be a challenge that Broud intended on getting what he wanted come high water and he wasn't going to let a little thing like Jack's life get in the way. 

* * *

"What is the date back home?" she asked and Jack smiled. 

"December 20," he replied. 

"My mom's birthday is in two days, and five days until Christmas," she murmured more to herself than in answer to Jack. 

"What about your family?" 

"Gone. Everyone was gone long before this ever happened," she said, waving a hand to indicate her surroundings. 

"Well you can share Christmas with me if you don't mind pizza and beer," he quipped. 

"Pizza with pepperoni?" She looked at him longingly. 

"I take it you miss pizza?" he teasingly asked. 

"I'm your regular junk food junkie, but I'm also a teetotaler. No alcohol, I never did develop a taste for it." 

"Don't let the Colonel tease you, both of you will be joining me for Christmas dinner," Carter said. 

"Can you cook?" asked Daniel and received a swack in the chest for his question. 

"Yes, I can cook Jackson," she answered huffily. 

"I think we'd better go and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day," said Jack and took Karen's arm before leaving Daniel and Sam to their argument with a perplexed Teal'c looking on. 

"Are you going to just leave them like that?" she asked. 

"They'll be just fine." Jack winked at her. They strolled along without talking for a few minutes. 

"Jack?" his head came up and he turned to face her. "Are you married?" 

"Was. I'm divorced, Sarah and I had a son, Charlie....he was killed and....our marriage fell apart." 

"I'm sorry, no parent should outlive their child." Jack looked in her eyes searching for the reason behind the tone in her voice. "Jack...." 

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes?" 

Karen wrapped an arm around Jack's neck and brought his face down to hers before kissing him. A gentle kiss, which she meant to momentary, deepened into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, she broke away from him. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yes....can I be truthful with you?" 

"Shoot." 

"Jack, growing up I was smart and shy. Top that off with glasses and braces and you get the picture. The teenage years weren't much better, a change of glasses and braces being removed were replaced by a big weight gain. Basically, what I'm saying is even though I'm thirty-three, I've never been on a date or kissed a guy who wasn't related to me. What I just did...." 

"Are you trying to say your a virgin?" he asked, amazed. 

"It's not a bad thing, Jack. I heard of two sisters who were virgins their entire lives, one was 102 and the other 103 when they died. What I mean is I'm....feeling....stuff here, and I don't know why I kissed....yes I do know why I kissed you. I'm attracted to you and for the first time I find a man who's more interesting than work, it just took me three decades to do it." She laughed to herself. 

Jack took a cheek in each hand and drew her face to his then leaning down he kissed her taking her breath away. "If you don't want this, just say so," he murmured. 

"I want this and more Jack," she whispered to him. He swept her up into his arms and headed towards his quarters, neither of them noticing Broud stepping out of the shadows with a look of rage directed towards them. 

* * *

Karen curled into Jack's side and murmured in her sleep. She woke and looked up to see Jack smiling gently down at her. "Morning," she mumbled as she blushed and drew the blanket up tighter about her. 

"No need to be shy." Jack grinned as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. A knock on the door caused both of them to jump. They laughed. 

"Hey Jack, rise and shine, we got to catch the next gate home," called Daniel. 

"Coming," he called back. "Ready to go home?" 

"More than ready." She started to rise and then drew the blanket around her and picked up her clothes before heading to the bathroom to dress, but not before Jack caught a glimpse of a long lean leg. He quickly dressed, and when Karen joined him they went to the main hall for breakfast. 

"Thought you would sleep the day away," grinned Carter mischievously. 

Jack sat without comment and they had breakfast before making the arrangements with Damut's second Galb to allow further SG personnel to come and exchange. They headed towards the Gate and Jack teased Karen quietly, enjoying the way she was blushing. 

As they reached the gate Broud appeared from the trees. "I want my property out-worlder!" he demanded. 

"I don't have anything of yours," Jack responded. 

"The woman!" replied Broud and promptly fired at Jack. The shot hit Jack and tossed him backwards to land on his back. 

"Jack?!" Karen screamed and raced towards him. She checked to see that he was still alive and looked up to see the others were surrounded and being disarmed. She had to get help; she stood and slowly backed away only to bang into a chest. Before she could turn, a pair of hands clamped down on her arms and picked her up. "No!" she screamed and fought with all her strength. 

"We only want the woman, take your companions and don't returns" ordered Broud, then he and his men vanished into the woods. 

* * *

Dr. Janet Fraser barked orders as she raced into the infirmary with a gurney carrying a badly injured Colonel Jack O'Neill. Carter and Jackson were attempting to explain what had occurred to the General while Teal'c took up residence by Jack's side. Finally, when they rushed him to surgery, Janet put out her hand and shook her head to tell him he had to wait outside. 

The hours passed and Carter and Jackson arrived to wait with Teal'c for news on Jack. A noise brought Carter's head up and she saw Anise and Martouf arriving with her father, Jacob Carter, the current host for the Tok'ra Selmak. 

"Dad?!" She rose and headed towards him. 

"It's all right Sam, we heard about Jack while we were doing diplomatic duty and thought we'd check on his condition," her father explained. 

"No news yet, but we should hear something soon," Sam answered as she worried her lower lip. Jacob wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and they went over to the couch and sat. Anise kept glancing at the doors to the surgery but Martouf seemed lost in his own thoughts. She frowned at the thought that something was wrong, enough to distract Martouf from Jack's plight. 

Martouf and Jack managed to find a respect for each other, and, with Daniel, had become best of friends. Actually, if anything, Sam was jealous of Daniel's relationship with Jack. They were as close as brothers, perhaps closer. She feared losing Jack and knew that it would and was much worse for Daniel and Martouf. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Jack woke groggily and saw Daniel sitting next to his bed. "Danny boy, you need to meet girls and have a life," he croaked out in an attempt to joke. 

"Jack!" Daniel stood and came over to the bed. 

"Yeah, that's my name unless something happened while I was gone." 

"O'Neill, it is good to see that you are doing better," said Martouf as he came into Jack's view. 

"Ah, Martouf, since Daniel seems too occupied to tell me will you please tell me what the hell is going on!" he said in a frustrated tone. 

"We were attacked by Broud and some other men at the Stargate and you were injured," Daniel answered, but he seemed to want to say something else. 

"Karen?" asked Jack. 

"Broud has her." Jack started to pull out the I.V. and other wires while trying to sit up. "No, Jack," said a concerned Daniel as Doctor Fraser rushed in and slapped Jack's hands before trying to replace the lines. 

"If Broud has her he'll kill her," Jack replied in a worried tone. 

"If he wanted her dead, would he have not killed her during the attack instead of kidnapping her?" asked Martouf." 

"Not if he wanted her to suffer for refusing his advances before he killed her," Jack answered, then noticed Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond had entered the infirmary. "General, we have to...." 

"All you have to do is recover, Colonel," said Janet as if she were a mother disciplining her child. 

"I can't sit here knowing she's in danger," he complained. 

"She isn't," said Hammond. "I'll send SG-3 to the planet for a re-con." 

"With all due respect General, we know Broud and we know the most about the planet," responded Jackson, sounding angrier than Jack had ever heard him. 

"I would have to ask, but if allowed I would like to make up the fourth member of SG-1 when they return to the planet," said Martouf. After a few hours of getting authorization and planning SG-1, minus O'Neill but the addition of Martouf, they headed off to the planet. 

The first thing they did was go straight to the village to see Damut. Upon arrival they spoke to a man who ordered them to wait before entering Damut's hut. A few minutes later, when told they could enter, they saw Broud standing next to Damut looking very smug. 

"What is he doing here!" Daniel demanded angrily, and Teal'c took a hold of his shoulder before he went any further. 

"Broud has come to answer these accusations," replied Damut. 

"These out-worlders are lying." Venom practically dripped from his tongue. 

"You are the one who lies," said Martouf, turning glowing gold eyes on Broud. It had been very rare that Latesh, Martouf's symbiot, took control, but the eyes suggested he was now in control and that worried Sam. 

"Stranger, have you proof? Where is O'Neill?" asked Damut generally worried by the accusations. 

"I am Martouf of the Tok'ra, and O'Neill is recovering from injuries that this coward's attack caused." 

Broud noticeably bristled at the word coward and Damut stuck out an arm to stop his forward motion. "Coward is a word we do not use, friend Martouf," Damut answered. 

"I am not a friend to one who would accept a man who had to outnumber and ambushed a party of travelers." Martouf put emphasis on the word as if he had doubts that Broud was one. 

"What about Karen? He took her when he and his friends attacked. Unless he used the Stargate to get rid of her she should still be somewhere nearby," suggested Daniel. 

"Yes, I will request a search of the surrounding area," said Damut who motioned to a guard and then whispered to him. 

"Damut, you would believe...." Broud began. 

"No, but it seems the easiest way to solve the problem. If she isn't here, then you can't possibly have her." Furious, Broud stalked from the hut. 

"If you don't mind we'd like to be part of the search," said Daniel. 

"Of course, but I assure you we will hide nothing from our friends," replied Damut. 

"I hope that's true." They all spun to see Jack standing in the doorway. He wobbled a bit but he strode over to SG-1. 

"Jack, did Janet release you?" asked Sam. 

"No, I released myself." 

"Does Fraser know this O'Neill?" asked Teal'c. 

"She should know by now." 

"Friend O'Neill, I am glad for your return and distressed to see you are injured," said Damut. 

* * *

Broud slammed into the room causing his men to jump. "Get the woman! Damut sides with the off-worlders and we must hide her until further notice," he ordered. Karen, groggy from the drugs, was dragged up by the bindings on her hands and dragged out the back of Broud's hut. The two men half- carried, half-dragged her further into the woods. After a few miles one of the men stopped, causing his friend to stop as well. 

"Did you hear that?" he asked his friend. 

"You're hearing things," complained his friend. Before either could say any more they were attacked and knocked unconscious. A man took Karen into his arms like a small child, and the small mixed team of two men and two women headed to the Stargate. One of the women dialed in an address, then when the gate opened they stepped through it and into oblivion. 

* * *

Damut saw to quarters and refreshment for his guests before leaving to arrange the search parties. Jack swayed and almost fell into Daniel's arms. "O'Neill, you should have remained in the infirmary," chided Martouf. 

"I'm fine, mom. What we have to do now is find Karen and bring her home." 

"She means a great deal to you, Jack?" asked Daniel in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer. 

"She's like us Daniel, a human born on Earth and misplaced by fate. Besides, Broud enjoys sado-masochism and the one who experiences the pain is the woman. I can't turn and walk away knowing that I'd be leaving a woman, even a capable one like Karen Daniels, in the hands of a murderous monster like Broud." 

* * *

Karen tossed, turned, and murmured in her sleep, feeling herself waking but not wanting to. She had been aware of the cold, soreness, and hunger from as soon as Broud had kidnapped her. She had fought him and it only seemed to enrage him more. She hoped he'd make a mistake so she could escape, or at the very least kill her, so she wouldn't have to put up with his sick twisted idea of sex games. Now, though, she was warm and comfortable and the pains seemed to have gone away. She would have remained asleep if it hadn't been for the delightful smell of food that made her stomach rumble louder and louder each moment, as if to protest such a delicious smell so close and she refused to wake up. 

Finally, she groaned and threw off the covers and sat up looking around at a very comfortable room. She got up with some stiffness and made her way over to a table that held food of different kinds. The plates were still steaming, so they hadn't been there long. She tentatively tried a couple of bites from some of the plates. She didn't know what it was but it was definitely delicious. A noise outside caught her attention and her hand wrapped unconsciously around a knife. 

She stealthily crossed to the door and waited. After a few minutes she saw the door open slowly and she waited as a young girl of maybe sixteen entered carrying a tray and pitcher. "Who are you?" she demanded and the girl let out a terrified scream as she dropped the tray. The pitcher shattered and a liquid splattered across the floor and the girl's skirt's. 

"Please don't kill me, Mistress," she squeaked in a terrified voice. 

"Where's Broud?" 

"Mistress?" the girl replied, sounding genuinely confused. 

"He's back on his own world," said a voice from behind her and Karen whirled to find herself faced with a woman of undetermined age. She wore trousers and a tunic with a sword at her side and had close-cropped hair that held a hint of grey as her amused green eyes took in Karen as the terrified girl raced from the room. "I was told you were a natural warrior," she chuckled. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you?" asked Karen. 

"A woman who gets straight to the point, I like that. I'm Carlina, Captain of the Guard of her Royal Majesty Ambrosia." 

* * *

They had been led to quarters so that Jack could rest while they awaited the outcome of the search. Martouf stalked back and forth intensely as Daniel watched over Jack. He didn't like the way Jack was breathing because it suggested something wasn't right. Jack may have done himself damage by getting out of bed before he was ready. Jack cried out and murmured in his sleep. Daniel tried to comfort him but a few minutes later he was at it again. Carter stared out the window with a suspicious wetness to her eyes as Teal'c stood guard. 

"Why don't they come to us with news?!" demanded Sam in a frustrated tone. 

Martouf placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "They will soon or they'll regret it severely." 

Two women appeared out of thin air and took hold of Jack's arms, which woke him up. Teal'c pointed his staff at one and found it and himself flung across the room. They blinked out of existence with Jack in tow. 

"We have to find Jack!" Daniel exclaimed. 

* * *

Jack groaned as he snuggled into the warm covers. He had felt terrible pain, but now he realized he felt slightly achy, otherwise fine. He listened closely without opening his eyes as he pretended to be asleep. He felt a hand stroke his hair from his face gently. 

"Wakey wakey, prince charming," said a familiar voice. Jack popped open an eye and looked up, then opened the other eye as he saw Karen. 

"Karen?!" he asked surprised. 

"Broud took me, but Queen Ambrosia's people rescued me and you, Jack." Jack sat up and drew her in his arms as he kissed her deeply. "I know your feeling better but maybe you ought to take things slow big boy," Karen teased him. 

"I plan on taking it slow, very slow," he told her suggestively and winked at her. 

"Ahem!" A throat clearing brought their attention to a young woman. 

"If you're up to it, her highness wishes to meet with you and your consort." 

Karen giggled at the look on Jack's face at the girl's use of consort. "We'll be there momentarily," she assured the girl. The girl left and Jack turned a puzzled look to Karen. "Until recently, this planet was female run and female dominated. They've started giving men more freedom, but some old ways take a while to die." 

"Well, until they do what do you require of me, Mistress?" Jack asked mischievously. 

"That's like handing a loaded gun to a crazy man, O'Neill," she teased him. 

"Oh yeah!?" He grabbed her and dragged her down on the bed as he mercilessly tickled her. She screamed in laughter until he lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionately. All play was removed from her mind and everything she did from there she was deadly serious about as she gave in to the heat of Jack's kisses. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/09/2001 

* * *


End file.
